It's a crystal nothing more
by Pen-of-Denmark
Summary: “Wipe that cheeky smile of your face, and give the King his underwear!” Jareth said. “Uhm, how about I get my breakfast first?” She teased. “Sarah.” Jareth reached out a hand. “I feel like toast and eggs.” She said, ignoring him.


The sun was annoying his eyes, even when closed. Jareth waved his hand, making the curtains darken the bedroom. Much better. Next to him, someone yawned and stretched. He forced himself to open his eyes, only to find himself in a struggle not to laugh. Sadly, she noticed.

"It's not funny."

"My dear, you have no idea just how funny it is." He reached out a hand, and removed some of the tangled hair from her face.

"It's your fault."

Sarah frowned, and looked at him. Her hair was tangled and possibly the very definition of bed hair. She sat up, and tried to untangle her long locks.

"Thanks to you, my hair looks like it has been raped by a tornado." She huffed.

"Is that so?" He smirked, and closed his eyes.

"…I'll never let you do that to me again." She said frustrated, realizing her finger now was stuck in the hair.

Jareth crawled closer to Sarah, wearing a devious smile on his face.

"You didn't like it?"

She blushed. He loved it when she did that, even though she was just about as innocent as he was in the act. In a quick move, Jareth was over her, pinning her down in the sheets. She was beautiful, even in the dark. He let his lips brush her, gently and softly. A small sigh slipped her lips.

"The Queen should remember who initiated it all last night." He crooned.

And there it was. Sarah smiled a wickedly devilish smile as she managed to turn him around, leaving her on top of him.

"I'm hungry." She smiled.

"Breakfast in bed?" He suggested.

Sarah rolled off him, and jumped out of the bed. Jareth ducked under the covers, searching for something very important. While searching, he heard Sarah ask him.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something." He replied.

"Like this?"

Jareth's messy head appeared from the covers. Sarah stood, leaning against the wall, holding a pair of underwear, similar to what Jareth was looking for.

"Wipe that cheeky smile of your face, and give the King his underwear!" Jareth said.

"Uhm, how about I get my breakfast first?" She teased.

"Sarah." Jareth reached out a hand.

"I feel like toast and eggs." She said, ignoring him.

"Sarah!" Jareth said firmly.

"I love breakfast in bed." Sarah smiled, almost clapping her hands together as the Goblin servants entered the bedroom.

"Mmhmm." Jareth smiled.

"I love toast and eggs." She turned her head, and kissed his cheek .

The servants placed the platters on the bed, and left. Sarah dug into her toast and eggs with an almost childlike happiness. Jareth observed her as she was eating, waiting for her to notice.

"Hey." She took a bite of her toast. "You're not eating."

"Apparently not…yet."

Jareth had made it so his breakfast was on a platter with a lid on. He lifted it, smilingly looking at Sarah. Her cheery face dissolved into a white mask.

"You've got to be kidding."

"I never kid."

Jareth grabbed one of the many peaches, and took a big bite in front of Sarah.

"Mmm I do love peaches." He teased.

"Disgusting." She swallowed.

He moved closer, holding the peach for her to take. Her green eyes pierced him with shock.

"What are you doing?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Take a bite." He offered.

"No chance." She declined.

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Last time I ate a peach, it was poisoned!" She raised her voice.

"You haven't eaten a peach since then? Not one? In all those years?" He said surprised.

"No. And get that away from me."

Jareth moved over, and kissed her on the lips. He looked her directly into the eyes, making sure she was listening.

"What I did back then…Is something that will NEVER happen again. I'd rather die."

He moved his hand a little, making the peach move slightly towards her.

"Just try it, Love."

"You have no power over me!" She said, grabbing the peach.

As she took a bite, Jareth smiled satisfied in seeing her slowly taking another bite.

"I know…" He said. "But you have power over me."

Jareth sighed, and placed the crystal on the table. With a single finger, he made the crystal roll around a little. It was always the same, but it was what kept him hoping.

"One day…" He whispered tiredly. "Sarah."


End file.
